


Angelica’s Diary

by Unique_Username_7



Category: Megamimonogatari, anime - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unique_Username_7/pseuds/Unique_Username_7
Summary: Reflections on the human race and how we ended up in the apocalypse.





	Angelica’s Diary

There’s always something fascinating going on in this universe. Thousands of things, in fact, as the world is built of so many moving parts that not even the entirety of the human population has been able to discover even a significant fraction of its contents. Earth is pretty much dying, unfortunately, and the literal apocalypse caused by a lack of foresight and an excess of greed from the humans at the top of most the globe’s societal systems has left me venturing a new perspective of this world after mutated creatures ravaging it has left it more immediately radically changed than ever before. Though, broadly, this is just how evolution has gone all along. Humans weren’t even always on the planet to begin with. We just evolved through the trial and error of previous species who are now either extinct or living with a somewhat altered biology for various reasons. I guess the reason for humanity’s extinction will come to be its own egocentrism, in wielding its knowledge as a weapon of subjugation of literally anything in under their thumb that they can abuse for their advantage, including other humans. Thus, a gap was seemingly formed between the ideals of seeking more power for the sake of self-satisfaction and desiring for the happiness of as many people as possible, and many people mentally leaned towards the former. These ideals can be and have been united within people whose self-satisfaction partially comes from achieving the happiness of as many people as possible, though historically, those people have been outnumbered or overpowered by the influence of the societal influence of those standing at the top. This is not to be reductive, of course, for this is only one lens with which to reflect on humanity. I’ll resign myself to not being the most experienced in the field of “human relations” and regretting pussying out of exploring the vast, varied, and unfathomably intricate world of humans before the entire species imploded. This is all coming from a human who sees herself as falling into the camp with a decently wide gap between the aforementioned ideals, but she can perhaps close the gap in at least taking solace in helping her entire family and ragtag group of weirdos they’ve adopted along the way to survive in a world that’s burning from the inside.


End file.
